The Twin Business
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Five men, leaders of the possible most dangerous mob in all of Russia have a new task. One that will challenge them more then ever...Raising children. After finding stray kids they take them in as their own. Trouble? Much.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. T.T_**

Voices drifted across the cold air of Moscow as the five friends chatted with light hearts. A recent job had just been finished and they were now free to do whatever it was that their hearts desired. Their looks were far past fair and all who watched them past couldn't help the fantasies the look provoked.

Many knew them just by sight, their reputations spread far and wide and all who saw feared. The five Russians were the notorious leaders of the most dangerous mob in all of what could be Russia. Their eyes pierced through the soul like the knives they so often used.

Usually they would have sent one of their many underlings to take care of such a job but this was a special occasion. It was to be the inevitable death of one Voltaire Hiwatari the bane of existence for more then one person throughout the world. But for one in particular and that one happened to be grouped in with the five as they trudged through the snow with familiar ease.

His name was Kai Hiwatari and if looks could kill all eyes that beheld the man would be dieing for the third time over. Slate bangs fell over his amethyst eyes and yet in the back it was more of a blue tint. Blue shark fins adorned the pale cheeks and gave his face a more squared off look. His jaw was set and his features held a look of absolute power to all who had the pleasure of seeing him from a close view.

Standing to his right was the ice wolf himself, Tala Ivanov. His features were if anything more feminine and his body fragile looking and lithe. Although any who actually knew him or had the misfortune of sparring with him knew he was a force to reckon with. Bright red hair showed itself in a jet like fashion only two strands of bangs fell freely. Blue eyes are clear as the ice watched the world in a perceptive manner leaving all who saw in a state of awe at the uncountable beauty.

Having a light conversation with the red-head was another that held more of a unique beauty then the first two. Silver hair caught the glint of the sunset and gave the complete opposite an angelic look that forced even the busiest schedules to stop and stare. Pools of stone looked out from the incredibly pale skin and although not many noticed the color was mixed with that of a soft lilac. Bryan Kuztenov was certainly a find.

The last two walked together chatting away with a curious nature.

More actually one was chattering away while the other listened contently to the words being distributed. The first was a tall and burly blonde with eyes the color of the sea. His body was hard and lean and his height far exceeded that of his speaking companion. The blonde hair was a mix of brown and was needless to say unkempt and feel freely over the ear warmers the tallest wore. Spencer Taskov being the name of the formally quiet man.

The last occupant of the small group was of short stature but his heart as big as the skyscrapers he so often broke into. Unruly deep purple hair was waving in the wind blowing away from the deep garnet eyes that kept a quick gaze on the man he was speaking to. His name was Ian Valcovich and the man was actually still a teen as one could tell by his way of speaking.

Turning a corner the five stopped when a black blur was spotted at an alley before pulling away and disappearing as quickly as it had made an entrance. First thought was that it was a worker from one of their many enemies but after carefully considering all the possibilities and the main fact that they were now wandering their own territory it was quickly ruled out.

Casting a glance at his four friends Tala stepped further the snow crunching under his feet as he used cautious but confident movements. His hands tucked into his coat and after feeling the handle of gun he turned the corner a gasp emitting from the view his usually cold eyes met.

Exchanging looks with each other the remaining four headed forward as well, quirking an eyebrow when Tala smiled on whatever it was he had found before entering the alley himself. Finally reaching the entrance they all let out a similar gasp before chancing a smile.

Tala Ivanov one of the supposed most dangerous men in all of Europe was currently kneeling in the snow trying to coax a small child from the corner. "Come on, it's okay I won't hurt you." he assured the petrified child as it tried to push itself even further into the wall.

Taking a closer look Tala wondered at the creatures most peculiar looks. It was obviously a girl for the long hair and soft face couldn't lie. Long black hair, matted and tangled, trailed down the form of the child and curled at the end just under her bottom. Pale violet eyes watched the male with a frightened look and sharp canine teeth were piercing holes into the chapped lips. She was shaking something terrible and hugging her bare arms her boots slipping on the ground as she was forcing herself further into the stone of the wall. Her clothes were still in mid condition making the man wonder about her status and if she was really abandoned at all, maybe just lost.

Tala crawled closer to the child and after a minute of fading behind a dumpster reappeared with a satisfied look and a wide-eyed child clinging to his shirt for dear life. Holding her out away from him he looked her over snorting at the numerous bruises and scrapes the other was sporting. "She's so cute!" he adored plainly. Pulling her back to his chest he smiled contently when she wrapped her arms around his neck and peeked over his shoulder.

The girl watched the men that were now in front of her as she held tight to the Russian male holding her as her mother and father once had. Taking in a breath she inhaled the soothing scent of the red-head and had to fight keeping her guard when he started to run soft circles on her back whispering gentle words of the comfort she so badly wished for. Wrapping her legs around his torso she held close for some reason feeling safe and protected in the strong hold where she should be fighting to free herself against the unknown.

Surveying the others she noted their faces and the looks they were sending at her. Looking around caustiously she chanced a look back behind her a hint of longing flashing through her pale colored orbs. Listening intently she heard the sound of one talking to her protector before she was startled to find them moving. Thoughts flashed through her mind and without taking anything into consideration she started to struggle madly, soft whimpers emitting from her throat making the men stop to watch her.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked as he finally complied to setting the girl down watching as she scampered off back down the alleyway. "Hey wait! You don't want live in there!" he shouted scowling at the hard work that seemed to have wasted. Without a second thought he followed her back down the alley fully intent on getting his way, that being the child coming back with him.

Watching as she turned a corner that he hadn't even noticed at the first entrance he swiftly made his way to the end and after turning the corner his heart seemed to melt. The young girl he had found himself somehow liking more and more each minute was leaning in front of another child. Hearing footsteps pounding he knew without looking that the others were standing behind him watching the sight unfold.

Looking past her Tala smiled seeing her gently shaking the other awake whispering in Russian hoping for him to respond faster. Moments passed and finally bright blue eyes fluttered open and the boy smiled happily before squealing with excitement. Jumping up he embraced the slightly smaller girl before noticing their presence. Standing up two coats fell from his once sleeping form instantly showing why the female child hadn't been wearing her own jacket. It was now obvious that she had left it to warm the other leaving her own skin to fight the cold.

Without warning Spencer moved forward and after picking up the two coats draped them over the boy before removing his own and enveloping the girl. The said child looked down at her arms were the sleeves hung over her hands and arms almost to her hips. Looking back up she blinked at him random times before turning to stare at her companion who watched the newcomers with curious eyes.

Not but two seconds passed before the girl turned to watch as the other was swept into her protectors arms with the same treatment she had received. "He's so cute too!" Pondering for a moment he looked back at the girl and then the others. "I want to name her." he admonished.

Sighing Kai stepped forward and commented for the first time since the beginning of the find, "Tala you can't name a kid."

"How come? People name stray dogs all the time." he replied utterly confused.

The first comment earned him a slap as when he said 'stray' as it caused boy of the children to wince as if hurt. "Hence the reason they are dogs." he snapped. Moving forward he kneeled in front of the girl and watched her as she shied visibly away from him. Letting on a small smile he reached for her, "Do you want to come and live with us?" he asked. "I'm sure it would be better for the both of you." He added motioning back to the boy who was cuddling happily with Tala.

Thinking for a minute she chewed her bottom lip nervously before casting a glance at Micah who was now in the arms of Bryan staring straight into the taller mans eyes before making a small mewl and kissing his cheek affectionately. Trying to hide it she watched as the other broke into a smile not being able to resist the child's charm.

Looking back up at him and then to Tala and the others she nodded and lifted her arms waiting as Kai easily swooped her up and held her close.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**And so a new one unfolds. If you like this thank Wolflover7 for telling me to write it. I tell her all my ideas when my twisted little mind comes up with them and she told me the other day that this was her favorite. So I wrote it up and actually at this moment I am talking to her on the phone. Hola Casey! Thank-you for making me peruse this because it is fun! Oh man I've said it once (or twice -.-) and I'll say it again, I am so funny! I tell Casey all the time about how I should humor her since I do it for myself all the time. Anyway I left the shower running and gotta go jump in. Thanx for reading...and hopefully reviewing. n.n Catcha' later.**_

_**-Tawnie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful character. _**

Shifting his gaze the red-headed Russian let out a distressed sigh before running a pale hand through his silky feeling locks. Turning back to the small girl he tried at his task again placing a different plate of assorted foods before her view hoping she would find favor with at least one of its contents. Seeing as she looked at it before once again averting her gaze to the snow flakes drifting carelessly across the wind behind the slate of glass he let his head fall into his hands. "It's hopeless. I can't get her to eat, not one bite of anything from the entire buffet." he exclaimed to his comrades who simply nodded their understanding.

"Hey don't worry about it. Maybe the little thing just isn't hungry." Ian chirped up scanning over the underweight form of the girl who simply returned the gaze before blinking curiously several times.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for the other." Spencer chuckled motioning to the male child who was going on what had to be his fourth or fifth plate of food. His spoon acted as more of a shovel scooping any and everything edible into his awaiting mouth.

"Hungry little guy isn't he." Bryan mused watching the boy with a small smile. Shaking it off he turned back to face the girl who was already staring straight at him, her eyes boring into his own. Raising an eyebrow at what he assumed was a challenge to a staring contest he shrugged and decided to humor her with participation. Minutes passed and neither of the occupants would turn their gaze even after much bickering from the other Russian males.

"Bryan take the kid up there to get more food, I don't want him to digest the table." Kai instructed. Training his eyes to the small female instead he watched her quizzically pondering on why it was she refused to eat. It was obvious she was hungry but every time they set something before her she would turn away as if it was poison. None of it made sense to him but what could he do? It wasn't as if he could, or would for that matter; force her to eat against her own will. Heaving a sigh he leant back in his seat and settled with just watching her.

Violet eyes stole glances at every other person in touching distant to her scanning them over for any signs of threat. It wasn't as if she expected them to hurt her, but with her sibling to consider she could never be too careful. Closing her eyes she pulled back into her own mind thoughts flooding back. 'I shouldn't eat this food; it could be a hazard to me. Maybe udika has the same thoughts.' Opening her eyes she turned a hopeful glance to her brother rolling her pale pools to find him stuffing himself even further not giving a second thought to the food. Without even bothering to ask she knew his thoughts would be, well if I do die at least I will die full.

Turning away the small child sighed before turning back to her own musings that being how hungry she truly was. Hearing the loud and agitated sound she moved herself to see her protector with his head on the table muttering incoherent things to himself. But the thing that caught her eyes' fancy wasn't the man, but the plate he had pushed away from himself, it held the thing her stomach was begging for. Sugar!

Catching the sound of a content squeal all five Russian men shot glances at the sight that was worth a wonder. The female was happily munching away on the brownie Tala had decided against her eyes shimmering with happiness. The taste was delightful and she wouldn't give it up, not for life not for death. 'Ah well. He is right if I must die I shall do it with my last joy being that of this brownie!'

"Well seems we've made a breakthrough eh guys?" the smallest of the five spoke the thoughts of them all. Turning now to face the girl he smiled brightly at her, "Now then do you want to go get something else? If you eat more I'll go get you some double chocolate cake." he bribed.

Looking up with a small grin the girl nodded and held her hand out to the elder waiting for him to lift her down from the tall chair.

Noticing the absence the small boy looked up with a startled expression. Watching his sister walk away he started to whimper quietly watching after her longingly his mouth left open in a terrified way. "Ushka." he whined surprising all the others. That had been the first word spoken by either of the children since the hour they had first found them, which was a little more then an hour ago.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Seeing the hopeful gaze the boy was sporting his eye never tearing from the last place the other child had been Tala quickly caught on. "Ah, I see. You miss the other one do you?" he questioned even though the answer was clear.

Looking back to meet the ice eyes the child whimpered and nodded tears coming to surface at his bright blue orbs. "I-I want Kami back!" he sobbed letting his face fall into his hands the salty drops flowing over his fingers and into his lap.

"Hey! No wait don't cry she'll be right back, she isn't going away." Tala shot up pain shooting through his own icy gaze at the heartbreaking sight of the small boy shivering with sobs while whimpers and quiet whispers made themselves known. Swooping over he pulled the child up and held him close looking over the boys' shoulder to give a questioning look to his companions. Whispering softly he bumped about slightly soothing the child to where only sniffles were left as a reminder of what once was.

"Kami?" Kai suddenly spoke up watching as the orphan held tight to Tala tangling his hands in his red hair letting his head fall to the mans' shoulder as exhaustion took over and his pale lids started to droop. "You think that is the other ones' name?"

"Most likely, although he also called her ushka." Spencer added frowning at the young boy who was slowly drifting to his own world of sleep yawning cutely before letting the peace claim him. "Must be worn out from all the days' excitement." He added.

"Ushka means sister, at least I think." Bryan spoke up locking his gaze with Tala as the other still stood bouncing the child as it helped him sleep easier. "I read it somewhere and I'm pretty sure that Udika would be brother. They are endearing terms for a sibling. Not something used lightly, usually strong bonds are left behind the words. It is an old language from ancient peoples called Sirian. Means Panther People if I'm not mistaken." he lectured smartly as he turned to find Ian approaching with a small tail of a girl hopping about behind him.

The garnet eyed teen led her back to her respectful place and after setting down her plate of food along with a bowl of what appeared to be soup he turned back to the girl herself. She lifted her arms to him and awaited the flight of him picking her up. Seconds later she was slurping away at soup oblivious to the talk around her. Or at least that is what it seemed.

After finishing the food and many more deserts the girl they now thought of as "Kami" turned to them before letting her eyes stray to find her sibling. Locating him in the arms of her protector she nodded in acceptation before letting out her own yawn making a small squeaking sound before tucking her thumb away safely in the pocket of her mouth. Suckling the appendage contently she leaned to the wall and allowed herself to drift.

"Time to go home?" Ian quirked turning to watch as his friends shared looks before nodding and moving about pulling on their own jackets.

Short minutes passed and the group was standing out in the bitter cold waiting for the limo to arrive. The walk home wasn't very long but as it was they were now equip with children and couldn't risk their health.

Turning his head the bluenette caught sight of the white stretch and after making sure he had everybody in tow crossed the parking lot and went about sorting their seats. As the boy was still attached to Tala they slid in first and next was Ian who was walking about with "Kami" holding his hand. She had been drifting but the moment they mentioned leaving she shot up like a bullet.

Bryan moved to sit on the seat opposite from Tala and Spencer filled the space next to him. Chancing one last glance around Kai nodded before moving to take his seat next to Ian watching as the girl made herself comfortable in the purple-haired Russians lap. Letting her eyes wander about the luxury of the car she cocked her head to the side before turning back to her sibling who was sitting in Tala's lap with his back against the door snoozing lightly. Blinking several times she sighed and rubbed her own eyes refusing to give in to the calling known as sleep.

"Kami? Is that short for something?" Spencer asked cutting through the silence that had comfortably settled in the quiet air.

Looking up she nodded and much to their astonishment replied in a tone so soft they feared to breath for the exhales might overcome her voice, "kma." she mumbled and after raising her view to see the set watching her with confusion she answered again but with a soft yet stern voice. "Kamia. My name is Kamia."

"Kamia?" cocking his head to the side Tala smiled, "Well that's a nice name. And him what about him?" he questioned pointedly.

"He's Mi-"

"I'm Micah!" the other chirped opening his bright blue eyes and leaning against Tala with a joyful look. "I'm really older by two minutes and just between you and me I'm cuter." he grinned that was until he felt the heated glare his sibling was sending him.

"Micah I really don't think you are cuter, and frankly neither does anybody else." she shot back trying to hide the smirk tugging at the sides of her lips.

Turning away the other pouted huffing out his cheeks and facing the window with his arms crossed. "Well at least I'm older." he muttered.

Doing a double take Ian thought through the last few remarks, "Wait a minute. Two minutes older? You two are twins?"

"Yes." they answered at the same moment their voices melting together complimenting each other perfectly as the set turned to glare at each other hating the fact of the jinx.

"And how old are you?"

"This many!" Micah declared holding up five fingers to show his age a boasting look plastered on his pale face. "Daddy was teaching me to count but we didn't get to this number yet." he added with a sorrowful look shinning in his eyes as he inspected over his fingers.

"That's five." Tala taught him catching hold of his hand and rubbing over it with his own. "Don't you worry Micah we'll teach all of the numbers."

"Promise?" he whispered looking up into the elder's eyes.

"Promise." All five answered at the same time giving him a similar smile.

Turning to look out the window Kami smiled as the snow drifted to the ground in the easy current of the wind. The chill was biting at the window but the heater pushed it away keeping her safe in the protective hold of Ian, 'A promise.'

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Well there it is, I'm sorry the ending sucked but I really didn't plan on the name stuff until next chapter so it was really more of a filler than anything else. So thanx for all the support and thanx for reading. I'm talking to my friend Kevin, well actually it's only 10:32 here but his time is two hours ahead so he is actually sleeping on the phone and I haven't woken him yet. Cute little guy. n.n Sleep tight Kevin! Catcha' later._**

_**-Tawnie**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters._**

Turning her violet orbs from one man to another she pondered on whether she would answer them or not. They had found a knack for asking some rather personal questions that if avoided she would have preferred it as such. The current they found a need for was about her family. Or what was once her family. Letting out a child soft sigh she bit her bottom lip nervously and watched as Micah looked at her and then to the other pieces of the room.

"So where is your mother and father?" the tallest one tried again acting as if maybe she just hadn't heard him clearly.

"Oh I know that one!" Micah chirped up positively beaming with pride. "Well sort of." He recoiled when all attention was cast in his direction.

"It's okay kid, don't be afraid. Just tell us what you do know okay?" Tala coaxed having uncovered a unique soft spot for his newest muses.

"Well mother and Jarrod went on a trip." He smiled.

"A trip?" Bryan inquired aloud speaking the question on everyone's mind.

"Yeah a trip. They w-"

"They went on a trip faraway! Isn't that right Micah?" Kami cut in with a snappy urgency.

"Yep. Kami told me the minute they left. I missed saying goodbye but Kami said they went on a trip and we won't see them for a very long time." He finished giving pointed looks to the men sitting before them as if forcing them to believe him.

One by one the leaders of the mafia thought of protesting but after having caught the desperate tone in the young girls' voice and then the look flashing through her pale colored pools they thought better of it and only smiled and nodded their approval.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes turned to hours and after a long and hard day the five men finally willed the hyper set to settle them and even managed to force Micah to bed. He protested strongly but after a final reprimanding word from his sister he grumbled and rolled over giving them all the cold shoulder.

Although even through his annoyance it was only a short minute until his lids drooped and he gave him muttering a word of goodnight before giving in to his exhaustion.

After finding that the other was hardly tired they sighed and retired to the large library that took up the entire space on the 14th floor of the enormous building. A fire was built and revived twice over until finally the unusually silent child spoke from where she was lost somewhere in the maze of shelves. Her voice, however quiet it was, managed to carry though the silent air. As she walked the steady clicks of her feet tapping the floor grew faint until it was so far off that the sound echoed off the hollow of the rooms' cool walls.

"Micah doesn't really know. I don't really know how he would handle it if I told him now." Sighing heavily the girl ran her fingers over the dusty spines of the collection as she passed.

If the group didn't know any better and just judged from her grammar and not her voice or appearance she could fool them to be much older. However they knew she only spoke this way from things she had picked up from various conversations. Ian had even quoted her from following lines from a select set of movies or authors. Thus meaning that this girl hadn't always been lost in the streets left with such a grave situation. And now they were determined to find out where the set had come from and why they had been obviously left behind.

"Doesn't know what Kamia?" Kai chimed in his eyes visually scanning the room for any signs of where she had disappeared to.

It was then that the child they had only just met spoke words so incredibly unique. "That my mother and brother really died over a year ago." Her breathing pace started to quicken as well as the sound held a forced tranquility. "I figured that maybe if I could-," Her voice faltered and only a faint sniffling noise rebounded back, "If I could make udika believe that they were only on a trip to heaven he wouldn't be sad. I don't want to make him sad." Whimpering the girl let herself slide to the floor and reverting back to the small child she really was, she cried. "I-I'm sorry." By now her cheeks were flushed except for a red tint she gained from overexerting herself. Tears welled and were left to fall unchecked, "And then papa disappeared too!" she sobbed uncontrollably the thin wall that had held all the pain back evaporating instantly and it all fell free.

Not knowing what else to do the five separated and Spencer being the first to find her crumbled in a section of history books and hand-made versions of family webs pulled her up. Her legs instantly wrapped themselves as far as they could around his torso and her arms around his neck. He could feel the salty liquids wetting his shirt but none of that was of any importance. Growing up his had always had somebody there for him, whether it was a family friend, a cousin or an uncle. But neither of these children had anybody to care for them. It was now that the gentle man let his tough façade slip away as he did his best to soothe the small being.

Letting his feet lead the way he froze only when his toe found and nudged something that had been settled in his path. Bending slightly he craned his neck over the small bundle in his arms, his eyes scowered the ground until with a sigh they landed on the open book. It appeared to hold a family tree with the dates of deaths and births and such. But as to why the child would have picked such a volume he couldn't be sure. Straining his eyes to read the words etched in he came to no avail. That is until Ian wandered around the corner and at seeing his predicament held the novel up for him to examine as he had been trying.

Letting out a gasp the giant felt as if a whole new world had unfolded before his very eyes. After reading down a few generations he caught sight of what the small girl had been reading over. It was the history of the Kotai family line. He knew of the Kotai family, or more to speak of Kino Kotai. He was an important business man and up until a few weeks ago he had been at the top of his game. It was said he had simply disappeared without a trace and now some other men from the east side of town had taken his place. Not that it was unusual; those people had been against Kino from his start. Was only natural they would get rid of him sooner of later. Widening his eyes the elder scanned down the line and let out a heavy sigh.

Connected to Kino was his wife's name and birth date, Mimoray Sadov. But in a gold lettering was also her death date, and it was only a few days off a year. Under that were two new names but dates that read exactly the same. The two had obviously had twins but the set of names were what caught him,

Micah Adrick Kotai - Kamia Sioux Kotai

Birth date: December 28, 1987

Death Date: -

And then under that read another name and much to his surprise the child had only lived a short while before his own demise. His name read plain as day, Jerrod "Rusty" Kotai, and then his own birth and death date. As it seemed the young child's' death had come only a short while before his mothers. Nodding to Ian he looked up to find his three friends approaching him. He motioned to them and after a moment or so had passed they looked over it themselves and it was all understood. These children weren't lost or abandoned, they were orphaned.

"_And then papa disappeared too!_"

Shaking his head with sorrow the man moved his gaze to the creature clinging to his shirt suckling her thumb cutely. Looking up at the sound of ruffling clothing he watched as Kai pulled a fancy pen from his pocket before holding the book open. He jotted down a date and then grimaced at the sight greeting him. The date filled in was that of Kino Kotai - Death Date: September 1992. The family web was then closed and returned to its rightful spot and from that day on a new book started, and a new life.

For the names Kamia and Micah remained in their respectful family but also was started a new web that looked something of this nature...

Bryan Kuznetsov - Kai Hiwatari - Spencer Taskov - Ian Valcovich - Tala Ivanov

Micah Kotai - Kamia Kotai

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Well I didn't think I would end it there but it seemed to cliché'. -shrugs- But you see what I was trying to say? That they started a whole new book with the men as their fathers. I suppose since they are planning on keeping them. -sweat drop- Wow I sound as bad as Tala when I say it that way. lol. Anyway sorry it took so long... (I haven't said...or typed took in awhile...looks funny)...But to everybody else who reads my other ones I will try to work on them soon. Thanx for reading and hopefully reviewing! Catcha' later.**_

_**-Tawnie **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters.**_

_**A/N **_

**_I used the whole "business building/home" idea from Rational Lunacy's superb story The XYZ Affair. With her consent of course and I hereby give all the credit for the idea of the dwelling to her. Stop by and check it out. Furthermore I would like to tell you all of an awesome story coming out by Wolflover7. She hasn't decided on a name yet but she is working on the first chapter. Rei an angel cast down to earth to test his love? Kai the man who finds him? Tala the man with the filthy mouth? Check it all out. ._**

Peering around the corner the man watched idly as his target stubbed out his cigarette before tossing the ashen remain to the ground with a deep exhale. Pale eyes watched with a dull interest and the mission turned it to be more of a task then a trip. Oddly enough the large man couldn't help but let his thoughts wander during the wait; but the part that unnerved him was that no matter how hard he try they always made a thin streak back to the small persons waiting for him.

Spencer had come quite accustomed to returning to a smiling face and amazed eyes. One or the other wearing each or sometimes both. Most often he found the young male grinning at him, just the fact of his return enough to place it. Whereas the seemingly wise girl would be in awe at the scrapes he was sporting or occasionally the foreign blood marring his pale skin. It had been said that the female was a little on the morbid side but what could they expect from her after moving from the comfort of a manor to the claiming streets and back to a resemblance of a penthouse suite to call her room.

Shifting his gaze as his muse began to pace himself forward again the man let out a heavy sigh and pulled his large hands free from the cool suede material protecting them from the biting cold. Tucking them away for further use he sub-consciously cracked his cramping knuckles. And then there was silence and the undying wait for his moment. His attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrowing his amethyst pools the man restrained himself from biting the lining of his mouth, an old habit of his. Bobbing his head in thought he went about his predicament. Sizing it, weighing it and calculating. Letting out an exasperated sigh he turned to his crimson haired companion with an unreadable expression.

The icy-eyed man stood with a similar look, that being a cross between puzzlement and concentration. The feat to be mastered wasn't that of a normal brand and the two were treading on thin ice. One false move would affect their fragile future and the two knew better then to take the decision lightly.

Minutes passed and at last Kai opened his mouth to respond, "I like the pink one better. Gives you more of a feminine touch."

The small girl blinked back at him before spinning the two hangers in her grip to scan the choices more closely. Either she could wear a baby blue skirt with a sunflower top or a soft pink dress with black lace lining the neck and arms. Shifting her vision she watched the other male and awaited his answer as well.

"Yes. Definitely the pink one. Besides I think Micah is wearing blue today, and we couldn't have that now can we?" he teased trying to hold the smile attempting to make its presence known.

The female peered up at him wide-eyed and shook her head, a look of distaste replacing the moment of mild surprise. "No we can't. That would be-" pausing she fought to find the right word. Using an inexperienced tone with a hint of questioning she watched them for any corrections they might have to offer her, "Dra-dradful?"

Leaning forward with his pale chin resting in an open palm Kai's lips formed a thin smile, "Dreadful, my love."

Nodding to them she passed off a thoughtful look, "Yes. Quite."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bryan?" a soft voice called attention to the presence of another in the man's private quarters. "Bryan are you awake?" Rolling over he willed it away and tried to hold his mind in the pleasant dozing state it had formally been in. Today was his day off and the man couldn't find reason for somebody to be waking him during one of his few precious moments to sleep in. Groaning he swiped at the imaginary thought and it wasn't until his hand connected with something soft did he realize that the sound was very much real.

Sitting up the man barely managed to keep his vision fair while his eyes lazily adjusted to the morning light streaming in through the large windows. Looking around with a sluggish grace he found no persons to speak of and wrinkled his nose in abashment. Shifting his weight the male scaled the length of his bed, squinting over the edge.

Twisting his mouth in a silent swear he reached one long arm down to the ground and pulled the still body up to his lap. Checking through the ghost colored locks for any sign of blood he let out a sigh of relief. A new wave of concern hit him and he opened the young boy's eyes to check for a concussion. Finding none he leaned forward a bit, not realizing the effect it had on the child until in turn he was rolled off and landed with a sickening _'thump'_.

Snapping his fingers in a state of awe the man scrambled to peer over the end once again, this time leaving himself unprepared and his thoughts unguarded.

"MORNING BRYAN!" the younger shouted shooting up under the male with bright eyes holding a mischievous glint.

The said man jumped backwards, the other barely missing the chance of breaking his nose. Eyes wide, face pale, and breath labored he fought the urge to shout in surprise. "I thought you wer-"

"Ha ha! I did trick you! I knew I could!" the creature celebrated throwing his small hands in the air in triumph.

Scowling at the younger he couldn't help but smile as he scampered up to the bed and crawled towards him, placing himself in the falcon's lap with a happy grin. "I wanted to show you something!" he declared nuzzling the elder man's chest with the side of his face. "I made it for you when I was with Ms. Decor!" he added biting his lip in suspense.

Reaching to the side he grabbed for a large folded piece of paper and pulled it close. Holding it out to the father figure he blinked and watched him with a waiting stare.

"What is it?" Bryan asked humoring the other and stringing out the tension.

"Just open it up!" Micah coaxed his voice squeaking slightly as he watched the man anxiously.

"Okay okay!" he quieted the other smiling slightly at the younger male shaking his head in amusement. Unfolding the red construction paper his gaze softened at the sight before him. In actuality what had appeared to be an oddly shaped form was really a large heart folded in half. A trail of glitter outlined the edges and the lump of glue was discreetly hidden under the mass of sparkling squares. In the middle the decorations thinned out a bit and in bright yarn the words were held in place by Elmer's glue. By reading over the words it was obvious Ms. Decor had helped Micah with the phrase. "You make my heart shine!" he relayed to the boy giving him an approving look. Looking back to it he smiled at the small hearts and smiley faces adorning the picture perfect design.

"Do you like it?" Micah questioned hopefully.

"I don't like it at all." Bryan stated watching as the other's face fell. Leaning down close to the child's ear he smiled, "I love it!"

Micah squealed in delight and rolled over to hug the elder. "Are we going to eat now?" he questioned randomly pulling away and locking gaze with the silver eyes.

At the nod Micah rolled away and moved towards the door dragging his feet all the way as if just the task of walking put him through too much strain. Bryan smirked at him before sliding off the bed silently and creeping up behind the other, swooping him off his feet and carrying him to the door the small boy laughing all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wandering through the warm entryway of the small shop Ian peeked around for an associate to greet him. Finding none he shrugged and moved in further, the cheery music of Christmas bells and caroling greeted his frost red ears and set his spirit in a comfortable rest. Turning around at the sound of the door sliding itself shut he sighed before returning to his earlier musings.

The young man had passed this timid cache on several occasions but had never found enough time to stop in for a glance. Now that his time seemed to be unoccupied the garnet-eyed man decided this was the day of choice. At first it appeared to be like any other store on the block. But now, upon entering, he found it had more of an inviting quality. It could have been the tunes drifting carelessly about the room, the heated air, the vanilla smell, or even the brightly colored assortment they had to offer.

As you may have guessed by now, Ian was shopping about a candy store. The scent was intoxicating and Ian knew that he couldn't pass it up another day, for fear of missing it completely. The holidays were rapidly approaching and he pondered on the fact that this was a seasonal shop, only open for such a day as Christmas.

Turning his gaze to the glass cases he couldn't help but let his eyes drift to all the pieces offering themselves to him. Surprisingly enough he didn't' have much of a taste for sweets. Although he had found that the set at home didn't seem to mind stuffing themselves with it. He wasn't quite sure of who like what except for the fact that Kamia had quite a love for chocolate and Micah was a bottomless pit for anything else.

Reaching out he tapped the buzzer, effectively calling a young woman to aid him. Minutes passed and Ian shared small jokes with the brunette the two talking in a friendly tone. Needless to say neither wanted to part when he had finished his selecting. Over a short time they had grown on each other and Ian wanted to talk more. Living such a life he was prone to acting null and emotionless and having such a companion - a perky female with a warm gaze- was just the dose he needed to save him from the ever growing depression that only the two small creatures at home kept him from falling to completely.

The two exchanged numbers and the young male smiled at her before exiting the store seeming to be in lighter spirits, and happy to be making his way home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't really like this kind." Micah stated turning to face his slightly younger sister with a look of dislike.

Turning her line of vision to that of her brother she frowned at the small morsel trying to distinguish its kind. "Well which is it?"

"Just regular Milk Chocolate." he replied casually twirling it about in his small fingers.

"Then give it to me." the girl answered her ebony locks swinging forward to fall in her face the color a deep contrast to her stark white skin.

Blinking a few times as if deep in though Micah narrowed his eyes at the other and in a peculiar tone retorted, "No."

Slitting her eyes in a similar way she scowled at her elder, "You don't like chocolate anyway!"

"So. I want this one."

"Micah..." She growled giving him a dangerous look as a result to his teasing. "Gimme!" she shouted making a sudden dive for the candy.

"Na-uh!"

"Yes!" jumping again she attempted to tackle the other but he scrambled out of her path.

"Na-uh!" he yelled back getting up and starting to run.

"Yeah-huh!" she screamed lowering herself to his fighting level as she made a desperate dash behind him.

"No it's mine!"

"I gave you all my white chocolate!" she protested throwing a book towards him with more force then intended.

The albino **(1)** panther ducked away and snarled at her; "Now I'm definitely not giving it to you!" he bickered.

"Oh you'll give it to me alright." she answered her tone low and dangerous and her eyes dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dropping his bag in the hallway Spencer looked up at the crash that met his strained ears. Having just returned home he had only stopped to speak with Ian who had informed him that he had left the twins in the library with a bag of candy, having purchased for them earlier. The noises reaching his ears didn't sound like squeals of joy but more of fear.

Having grown up in as a son of a mob boss terrible thoughts flooded his mind. Some depicting the small creatures he had come to care for in a treacherous pain at the hands of an enemy. Looking up with a sudden anxiety he made a break for the end of the hallway where the door was securely shut, as to prevent intruders like in his imagination.

Busting it open with a surprising paternal instinct he shot looks around the room. Turning around at the call of his name he caught Micah in mid jump and the child gave him a fearful look, the remains of chocolate covering his pale face. "She's gonna kill me!" he shouted cuddling close to the other as a safe house.

"Who is going to kill you?" Spencer asked. Moments before the other responded a low growl echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. Turning his gaze to its destination his eyes widened as Kamia threw herself off the top of a bookshelf with an animalistic scream, aiming for the boy tucked away in his arms. Catching her with expert ease he let out a sigh of relief. Feeling the weight shift and hearing the start of a scrap he looked down and watched as the two started to scratch at each other while throwing out random insults.

Moving with fluid grace he caught each by the collar of a shirt and held them away from each other, the expansion of his large body much to far for either to master. Yet both continued to kick and scream about starting with the first natural thing that came to mind: blaming each other.

"She started it!" Micah declared first.

"You big liar you started it!" Kami shot back with twice the amount of venom.

Amidst the accusations and shouts the other four father-figures entered the room gaping at the appearance of the small children Spencer was fighting to contain and listen to.

Speaking first Kai silenced the two, "Okay what happened?" he asked catching Kami in a soft embrace and staring down at her with pitying look. Caramel and gummy candies were knotted about in her mass of dark hair and a cream color substance was marring her face like war paint. Her soft pink dress was now more of a brown color from all the chocolate smeared over her, as well as her bare arms and legs.

Taking the hint to speak first she shot Micah -who was now in Bryan's arms- a disapproving look mingled with hints of a glare. "We were eating the candy that Ian brought for us and Micah got all selfish and wasn't being fair and I gave him all of my white chocolate because he likes it and I don't really and he was supposed to give me his chocolate chocolate (**_A/N That is supposed to be repeated, it is how she distinguishes the difference_**) and then he-"

"Na-uh I never said that I would do that she just decided to give me her whit-"

"SHUT UP MICAH I'M TALKING!" she screeched back at him surprising the elder men.

"You aren't talking you're lying!" he screamed back to her sticking his tongue out in his childish manner.

"I am not!" she yelled clenching her fists and snatching at him. Looking up at Kai with watering eyes she whimpered, "You believe me don't you papa?"

Feeling his heart melt he sighed and nodded for her to continue.

Smiling up at him she turned to Micah and in turn stuck out her own small tongue before starting up again. "And then he said no that he didn't have to even though I already know he doesn't like chocolate. And then he was being a big jerk and jumped up and ran away from me saying no so I got mad and ran after him and then he put sticky stuff in my hair and then I yelled back and then he put stuff all over me and got me all dirty!" she wailed giving her sibling a dangerous look.

A few seconds past and after storing all the information they then allowed Micah his turn for story telling, as it seemed more of a fable then anything else.

"Okay first she was all nice, which is very unusual," he threw in just to spite her, "and was giving me her white chocolate and we were all fine and I said that I didn't really like chocolate and she said that meant I had to give it her and I said no and she said yes and then I said, "No Kami I want to keep this one okay?" and then she got so mad and turned all scary and threw a book at me!" he continued pointing at one of the many books lying face down the ground. "So I ran away and she grabbed candy and tackled me and said, "FINE MICAH THEN IF YOU LIKE IT, EAT IT!" and she shoved it all over me and put it in my mouth and I didn't want it so I pushed her away and she only got dirty cause I had chocolate on my hands when I tried to get the stuff out of my mouth and then she made me eat more chocolate and I got a tummy ache and she is being all evil!" he ended in a huff taking in a deep breath to soothe himself.

Kami glared at him and rolled away in Kai's arm, "I'm not evil." she mumbled.

Raising an eyebrow Spencer looked over Kamia's appearance before turning to Micah. It was true that the younger boy had chocolate covering his pale face and the collar of his shirt was equally caked in the sweets. The substance was visible on his hands although it only lingered in the crevices, the sweat having melted it away. Running a hand through his dishwater blonde hair he sighed in defeat and tossed glances to his friends. Receiving similar looks he shrugged and turned his attention back to the children who were making faces at one another and whispering mean words.

"Kami how about you apologize to Micah?" Kai tried giving her a soft smile.

The small panther gave him an incredulous look and turned away with a clearly visible wince. "You believe him don't you? Just because his stupid lie had more detail and he thought his through, which means he wasn't telling the truth, doesn't make it true." she replied to him in a hurt tone. "And I'm not saying sorry."

Setting her down gently Kai wished he wasn't the one who had to come down on her he way he was planning. He already knew the face she would give him and the way she would turn away. "Then how about you wait in your room until you are ready to say sorry to him." he demanded in a suggestive tone, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

The child contained the tears and tried to keep her body from trembling. She hated getting in trouble more then anything, but the problem now wasn't even of this nature. Kai had sounded just like her father and deep inside the old wound that had started to heal over seemed to be tearing open again. Sniffling to herself and wiping her violet eyes with the back of her hand she nodded to herself and marched to the door, willing herself to keep her gaze away from any of the men. Biting her lip she turned back to face them with a glare, ignoring the guilty looks they were all sporting. "Fine go ahead and believe him. Everybody else always does." Reaching up she pulled the door open and slipped through shooting on last glance at her brother and shaking her head with disappointment, tears threatening to fall. "You aren't my udika any more."

Hearing the door slam Micah watched after his sister with widened eyes. "Ushka?" he whimpered writhing in Bryan's grip. Looking up to meet gazes with the falcon he felt the salty tears began to fall down his cheeks and unashamedly let them. Turning then to face Kai he spoke with a soft voice, "You made ushka cry." Holding in the tears he tried again, "I made ushka cry!" Rolling over in Bryan's arm he hugged the man and broke into heart wrenching sobs. "I'm sorry!" he shouted starting to struggle to free himself. "I have to go tell her I'm sorry! She'll hate me forever if I don't!"

Bryan held tight to the smaller form and shushed him trying to cuddle the shouting boy close. It was agreed that the scene was heart breaking but they had to be good fathers and that meant punishment as well. It wasn't like the girl had said; they hadn't chosen Micah because of any other fact besides it was more likely that she had tried to shove chocolate in the elder boy's mouth. The evidence was all there, although it was a sure thing he had lied as well. They hadn't really planned it that way, if anything they were going to make them both apologize. Things just didn't turn out the way they were supposed to and that was nobody's fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kami are you coming out for dinner?" Micah inquired leaning against the hand carved oak of the door his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"No!" the shouted reply made him flinch visibly.

"But aren't you hungry?" He pushed further.

"Oh well if I am then I can just eat the gummy bears out of my hair!" she nearly screamed cuddling against the feather pillow all piled around her in her own protective barrier.

"Kami, please. I'm sorry I really am. I didn't know that they would send you to your room!" he whimpered clawing at the door like an abandoned animal. Unbeknownst to him Spencer, Bryan, Tala, and Kai were all watching him with a pitiful gaze, sorry to have hurt them both.

"Well then I guess that makes us both sorry. I'm sorry I ever trusted a back stabbing brother like you! And apology is not accepted!" she yelled back tears falling down her pale cheeks as the hurtful words lashed back at her. Biting her lip she fought the urge to throw the door open and embrace her brother.

Pulling away from the door he let out a heavy sigh and turned his back to the door with prolonged movements. "Well then I'm not going to dinner either. I'll just sit here with you."

"Whatever you want." she shot back pulling more of the sticky gunk from her hair and glaring at it disdainfully. "I won't stop you, and even if I tried to you would just start crying and get your way." She spat out icily.

Heaving a sigh the small boy held the tears back as the words strung a sour note in his heart. "But I really am sowwy." he whispered, the last bit sounding babyish as he fought the floodgates of sadness. "You won't forgive me? Ushka?"

Feeling a pang of guilt as she listened to her brother loyally waiting for her not even cursing her in silence. Standing with silent movements she crawled closer to the door and leant against it. "You pwomise?" she teased.

Smiling at the bleak chance of forgiveness he recognized the closeness of her voice and scooted on his knees, pressing his face to the oak. "Uh-huh, I weawy do!"

Reaching to the handle she pulled it open and laughed as the other tumbled down and fell into her lap, the chocolate on his face disguising his usually ghostly skin. Giggling along with her brother she leaned down and cuddled him close as the two began to wrestle with each other in a playful manner, their fight long behind them.

Blinking his ice colored eyes Tala watched them with obvious confusion, "I don't understand. Weren't they just fighting? Now they act as if nothing has happened." Shaking his head he watched the amusing sight of two small children enjoying the company of one another not a problem to speak of. Growing up he hadn't many friends and he had once had a younger brother but the boy had actually died during child birth, along with his mother. So to the red-head this just wasn't comprehensible.

"Me either. But as long as they are happy I don't care." Spencer added in smiling.

Kai looked at Bryan and the two shrugged starting to forget the matter before a male voice interrupted them. "Those two have always been together. They know that really they are all each other has left, the only reminder of their old life. They couldn't really dismiss each other and if so not over something as trivial as a fight over candy. They love each other and they always will, even if they were to separate. Add in the fact that they share the bonds of a twin birth and it only strengthens. I don't doubt for a second that those two will be together forever, through life and all its trials and tribulations. The only problem with that is, that I think that if it were to happen that one grow sick or old and wore out their life, the other just couldn't go on. Or more to say they wouldn't. They share something we will never know, and maybe it is better that way. One of lives many unsolved mysteries."

Turning to face the younger male Spencer smiled at Ian, "You are too smart for your own good." he grinned thoughtfully.

The five shared a laugh and just as they were about to move to the dining room for dinner the small female voice stopped them. "Papas?"

Turning to face the younger girl, accompanied by the small boy Kai kneeled down to her height and gave her a questioning look. "Are you still mad at me?" she tried timidly her violet eyes pleading.

"We were never mad at you my love." the phoenix responded grabbing her tiny hand in his own full sized.

Blinking at the honesty in the males voice the girl couldn't suppress the grin spreading across her usually serious face. It was then that she realized that her old wound hadn't reopened; it was simply the fear of being lost to her new family as she now was to her last. The fact that they still cared for her seemed to quicken the pace of the healing start for the other. "You pwomise?"

Pulling her close and rubbing his nose against hers in a playful gesture he smiled, "I pwomise." Swiping her off her feet he stared down at the matted locks of dark hair pulling some caramel pieces from one and sighing. Feeling a tug at his shirt he turned to stare at Micah who looked back to him with a chocolate shrouded face. "I suppose we should clean the both of you up then." Starting at a slow pace he handed Kami over to Tala and bent to catch the other who tittered as he tried to dodge the elder male.

"Hey Micah!" Kami called as she was drawn back to her own room Kai still carrying to boy to his own.

"Yeah ushka?" he shot back.

"I'm so-ow-w-y!" she replied her voice breaking a bit as Tala bumped her around for some fun.

_**

* * *

(1) Micah really isn't an albino but considering how he is opposite to Kami who is a black panther...which people really say is a melanestic leopard I figured it worked.**_

_**A/N **_

**_Sorry it took so long. Well it isn't as bad as AFTSOL where I hadn't updated since March 29th...-wince- Now that was bad. Lol. Sorry again to all who read that one. And if you have read that then you know about my thesaurus so thank that for some words I used. . Anyway thanx for reading. Catcha' later._**

_**-Tawnie**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own. Sadly enough...-sighs- What a pity._**

****

The long black car pulled to a comfortable stop, parking conveniently close to the small building that was their destination. Turning his azure pools the male watched the smaller occupants with longing, knowing that their presence was short lived. Adjusting his eyes to the first he smiled at the violet orbs that blinked back at him revealing the child-like innocence. "Are you excited?" he pondered aloud willing to halt in actions if need-be.

The said girl shrugged while the male seated across the car nodded enthusiastically. "I suppose." the female answered, earning herself an amused look from the man in whose lap she sat.

"You _suppose_ do you." he recoiled reaching forward with a raised eyebrow. Finding the rewarding sound enjoyable Tala went about tickling the younger into submission. "You _suppose_?" he quoted his hands wrenching giggles from the panther trying to wriggle free.

"Yes, yes it'll be fun!" the child managed batting away at the tormentors hands. Rolling away Kami let out an appreciative sigh of relief. "But-" pausing she bit her lip thoughtfully. "what if the others don't like me? Micah **always** makes friends faster than I do." mocking a pout the child watched the male hopefully. Trying once again at her latest attempt she sighed, "Do I _really _have to go?"

Casting her a sympathetic glance Bryan answered for the rest feeling guilt assault him moments after the words left his lips, "Yes love, you do. Don't worry my little papoose **_(1)_** I know you'll do fine, just try to be nice, how about that?"

"But what if they aren't nice to me?" she argued. If the truth be told the child was really trying to waste time, hurrying the moments by hoping to avoid another day.

"And why wouldn't they be nice to you? You are, with no doubt, the cutest, sweetest and nicest little girl there is." Tala tried smiling as he tried to usher her closer to the limo door, in hopes of persuading her faster.

Rolling her eyes dramatically the small child exhaled heavily, "But you _have _to say that, you are my papa. The other kids will be mean to me, it happens all the time!" she whimpered cuddling closer to her stronghold of a father. "When we go to the park, when we go to the movies, when we are in a play place. Everywhere! Remember that kid at the burger place?" she tried, throwing out an example to further convince the elder occupants of the vehicle.

"Well love maybe if you wouldn't have told him he was about to eat his own mother it wouldn't have happened. People don't like others relating them to livestock you know." Kai replied sitting Micah up in his lap and smoothing out his white dress shirt, checking to make sure the buttons were matched properly.

"Why not, it is better than what he was!" she argued turning to her sibling for a backer.

"It is true papa Kai, I would be happy if ushka said I was a cow." he smiled, his baby blue eye showing off his well hidden confusion. "Right Kam-kun!"

"Right cow!" she cheered, following her slightly elder sibling in his fit of giggles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shifting her gaze anxiously the female towed behind her brother, the butterflies in her stomach never ceasing. Glancing at the clock she struggled with its meaning. Papa Tala had walked them to their classroom when the small stump-like hand was on the eight, and the long twig-like hand was on the six. He had told her that Bryan would pick them up at the same exact spot when the small stump was on the eleven and the long twig was on the six.

Twisting her mouth she tried to calculate how long that would be, her skills reading the clock still needed to be developed. So right now the small stump was on the ten and the long twig was in the middle of the ten and eleven. Shaking her head she sighed. "I don't understand!" she wailed fighting the urge to fall on the floor and cry. "When will papa Bryan be here?"

"Why would you want papa Bryan to be here!" Micah chirped slapping more glue on the crayon blue paper, followed by more cut-outs of tree ornaments. "Unless you wanted him here to paint your tree with you." he added thoughtfully.

Their set task today was to make a Christmas tree for their home, and then decorate it. Micah had picked to get a tree already formed on blank paper by dotted lines and then decorate it with sparkalies and puff-balls. That, of course, came after coloring the tree blue with rainbow lights.

Kami on the other hand was finger-painting her tree, the small easel set at a height where she would sit while she worked. So far she had a big, gigantic, white piece of paper. With her name written up in the corner by their new teacher, that way when they left it to dry they would remember whose was whose.

On the flip-side her light lilac shirt was elegantly embossed with all the colors she planned on using, she had smartly put them on her shirt so she wouldn't forget the order. Wrinkling her nose in thought she moved to dip her fingers into the red when a loud whiny voice snatched her attention away from her craft.

"Why did you color your tree blue?" the first voice questioned mockingly.

Averting her eyes she watched as her brother pondered on his answer before replying with a soft, "Because I like blue. So I think the tree would like it too."

"That's stupid! Trees are green not blue stupid!" The boy to the left of the first snapped, turning to her elder brother with a look of distaste.

"I'm not stupid." the panther responded in a quiet tone, his bright eyes full of sadness as he looked over his work.

"Yes you are, you are really stupid. And so if your dumb tree!" the cold retort struck a nerve and the female narrowed her eyes dangerously at the oblivious males harassing _her_ udika.

Eyeing them up and down she took in their appearance. The first was heavy-set, with chocolate brown eyes and sandy hair. His nose kicked up at the end and his voice was the one that had interrupted her, along with finishing the last statement. He was her enemy. The second was shorter, and of a medium size. His bright locks were golden yellow and his eyes were large and green. Snorting to herself she made note that neither of the two were worth her time in the first place, she had a tree to decorate. And yet for some reason the words caused in itch she couldn't help but to scratch.

"You are the one who is stupid you pig!" she snarled, standing up to make herself clear.

"What did you say you freak?" the chubby boy snapped, his eyes clouding over with anger.

"Oh you can't understand? How about this, OINK OINK!" Moving her hand lower she fumbled about blindly, keeping her movements discreet as her innocence dispersed and anger took its place.

"We weren't talking to you! So how about you and your stupid brother get out of here and go home to your dumb mommy!" the first shot back clenching his fists, trying to make a voiceless threat.

Grinding her small teeth together Kami reached down into the paint before slapping a handful of green on the young boy. "There is your green you big jerk!" she shouted throwing herself at him in the next moment of hysteria. Closing her lids tight she started to kick and scratch, punch and slap as much as she could, screaming all the way.

The only other noticeable sound was Micah rooting her on as she finished off their first day of pre-school with a bang.

Xx1 Hour LaterxX

"She what?" Bryan bellowed, turning his shocked pools to meet with that of the teacher.

"She attacked another student." the woman replied fearfully. "And she covered him in green paint and glitter." Biting her lip she peeked over the rim of her glasses, her soft brown eyes surprised. Not but two moments before this man was completely calm and situated and now here he was pacing the room and muttering curses.

"Green paint and glitter? Why would she do that?" He interrogated stopping and shifting his position to face the young instructor. Her light brown hair curled out at the ends and her bangs were tousled after a long day of chasing small children around the room and forcing them into naps.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Mr. Kuznetsov, she hasn't said a single word to me since Mr. Ivanov encouraged her greeting earlier this morning." smiling sheepishly the female sighed, "I couldn't get a peep from her after he left. She simply followed her brother around the room and copied him in everything he decided to do. The other students tried to include her but she would turn her back and drag Micah off with her to a far corner of the room." Thinking back on the days events the woman frowned, "At this age we try to encourage interaction and socialization with other children, but Kami just doesn't seem to want to take part in any of it."

"Why would that be?" he questioned, more to himself than her.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_1. Papoose is Sioux for baby...Tawnie is half Sioux. _**

**_I just realized I had this done for awhile but never posted it….I thought it was shorter than it was and still needed work…. –sheepish smile- ….we'll just call that a big oops on my part. I'm terribly sorry about not updating...and I was going to say "but it couldn't be helped" but that would be a lie. In that time we've moved to town, and then moved back, took a trip to Texas so I could meet WolfLover7 my very dear friend and I've turned a year older. Also I've been orphaned by my "owner" and then collared by Lee-Chan (Brilliant authoress, one of my personal favorites, CC Queen of Death)!! –sits with Lambie- And she is better and nicer and not to mention older than our last owner. –sticks tongue out- And I know you are reading V-san. _**

_**V-san - owner who replaced us with somebody who was caught copying our stories. –wince- V-san hurt Tawnie and Lambie's feelings. –whimper-**_

**_Although I really shouldn't be using this for personal issues…but my stupid little heart got hurt so I think I deserved at least one little bragging moment. Anyway since I'm older I work Saturdays 12-9:30 and three weekdays 2-7…as well as Sundays 1-6:30…hopefully they will stop with the Sundays….then I can work more on my stories. –grins- Thank-you for reading. Please drop me an underserved review….I kinda feel like I've been abandoned by everybody….I really hope everybody hasn't given up on me...although it would be duely deserved. –flinches- Later days._**

_**-Tawnie**_


End file.
